<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watchpoint by xkitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801791">watchpoint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkitsune/pseuds/xkitsune'>xkitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, and jack is starting not to give a fuck, where hana is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkitsune/pseuds/xkitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana is determined to show Jack that she can hold on her own on the battlefield. She’s also determined to show him just how much fun they can have while hiding from the rest of the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watchpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yet another smutty one shot of our favourite gamer girl and our beloved soldier. Roughly edited. There is a prequel one shot to this called going to the showers, but you don’t necessarily need to read that to read this but it helps with their dynamic.</p><p>Disclaimer that I know nothing about Overwatch lore other than pure basics, so storylines may not add up, not that this is canon anyways. Enjoy :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>got you in my sights</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, Hana threw herself down on the bed in her compartment, her arms and legs splayed out on the hard mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Reinhardt, Genji and Ana had briefed them on the intel they had gained from Hanamura, Jack ordered a mission the following day to Talon’s next potential hit: Cairo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those in Hanamura, along with a few selected members who were stationed in Gibraltar, including Hana, were ready and packed to go at dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a pretty uneventful mission thus far-- Jack had set up a watch rotation, and when it was Hana’s turn, she just sat in Tokki on top of their ship, staring at the horizon before being relieved by Brigitte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure when Talon would make their move, but she hoped they would stay stationary for the time being. Just at least until she got a couple of hours of sleep, and a couple of hours with Jack…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came to the mission, Hana was elated but also confused as to why she was chosen to go as Jack hardly ever picked her, despite the number of times she would have previously volunteered. When she confronted him about it, accusing him of playing favourites, he shook his head and simply said that he had overlooked her skill for far too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been true, given that her skills were </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it might have also had something to do with their rendezvous a couple of nights before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mischievous smile graced Hana’s lips. Reinhardt had left, having had a hard time sleeping, and had gone to join his disciple by the watchpoint. Ana was still asleep in her quarters as she had piloted the six hour flight, and Genji was probably somewhere meditating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for her hunky commander, she knew exactly where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her towel and washbag, Hana peeked her head into the hallway and double checked her surroundings before making her way to the washrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Hana tip-toed up the stairs and to the common area, placing her hand on the plate next to the door of the showers and slipping inside. There was one stall occupied, separated from the other by a thin concrete wall. Hana stepped into the stall on the left, her smile growing as she saw Jack’s jacket laying on the bench in the locker area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given his instincts, Jack would have probably had already heard her coming in, but Hana quickly set down her things and undressed anyway, the area between her thighs growing wet at the thought of what lay behind the curtain that separated her and her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rungs on the curtain rod rattled as she slipped into the enclosed space behind him, her arms finding her way around his naked torso with her face resting on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here,” Hana giggled, skating her fingers across his taut abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the vibration against her cheek as he laughed. “Can’t a man get some peace and quiet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned around, positioning himself until his shoulders deflected the worst of the spray so that Hana wouldn’t end up looking like a drowned rat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your watch?” He asked, brushing a stray hair away from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana blushed at the intimate gesture, pressing herself close and burying her face in his chest. “Nothing really happened. I think I went a bit blind staring at the sun for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded solemnly. “Yeah, ultraviolet rays are no joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding, I nearly lost my vision. Ultraviolet rays suck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed before he chuckled again. “Hana, did you come all this way to chat to me about ultraviolet rays?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment washed over her as she stepped back, flustered. “No, I didn’t! I could talk about ultraviolet rays with anyone, you know, I’m sure Genji would love to hear about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyance sparked in Jack’s blue eyes as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, lowering his mouth to hers fiercely. “No one’s going to hear about them except for me, baby girl,” he whispered huskily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana’s lips hovered above his for a second. “Okay,” she breathed, grabbing his face in her hands and resuming their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack released his hold on her arm, his hands trailing down her body gently until they came to a stop at the top of the curve of her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go back to my room?” He suggested, planting soft kisses along her jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana shook her head, a soft sigh escaping her lips. “It’s fun here, don’t you think? Someone could just walk in on us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped as Jack nipped the sensitive skin on her neck in response. “What am I going to do with you, you naughty girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana’s fingers slid down the front of his abdomen until they found their way around his rock hard cock, already slick with his pre-cum. She tightened her grip around his shaft, pumping his length before reaching down and tugging at his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hissed, his head falling back against the tile. “Jesus, baby, I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t what?” She mused, teasing at the underside of his scrotum, her fingertips ghosting his perineum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered at the new sensation, his hands gripping her ass almost painfully. “No playing games. I need to fuck you, right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Jack gripped the back of Hana’s thighs and hoisted her up before resting her back against the cold tile of the shower. He smirked when he pushed the length of his cock against her pussy to find it already soaked and ready for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a bad fucking girl,” he growled, pressing his hard length against her clit. “You just want everyone to hear you, hm? Want everyone to hear you begging for daddy’s cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana moaned, her clit spasming in pleasure by the friction. “Please daddy, I just want everyone to know how good your cock is. Punish me with your big dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack repositioned himself until the crown of his dick teased the entrance of her dripping cunt. “That doesn’t sound like a punishment to me, baby. That sounds like a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his hips forward until he was barely inside her, causing her to groan in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punish me after, then,” Hana mewled, rocking her hips in an effort to relieve the ache. “Please fuck me now, daddy, I need it so bad, I need your cock so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so desperate, my baby girl,” the soldier dipped his head to her chest, taking her stiff nipple in between his teeth. “It’s a good thing that daddy loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana squealed as Jack slid his cock into her, the angle of him inside her allowing her to feel every inch of him until she felt fully stuffed. “Oh shit, that feels so good. Fill me up with your cock, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that this position must have been tiring, but with the way that Jack was pounding into her, Hana knew that he either didn’t notice or didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she knew was that her daddy was a stud with the biggest dick she had ever seen, and was fucking her with an intensity that made her eyes roll to the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Jack slid out of her tightness and lowered her until she was on her feet. Hana graced him with a quick peck before allowing herself to have her chest pressed against the wall before opening her legs for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see Jack fisting his length at the sight of her exposed pussy, with his other hand caressing one of her toned cheeks. Hana never expected it, but when he gave her a slap, she was sure that she had came right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her moan, he smoothed his palm over the stinging flesh. “You like getting spanked, baby girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana bit her lip, her cheeks red as she nodded. It was a fantasy she had thought about many times, especially when he lectured her. It was hard to be intimidated by him as the other younger members were, as all she could see was her bent over his lap and having her ass sore and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy,” she whimpered, her butt wiggling against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Jack lifted his hand and came down on her opposite cheek, his cock twitching at the rippling flesh. “Fuck, your ass is so fucking juicy, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the irritated skin, giving it a squeeze before gripping his member and pushing it back inside her wet cunt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana groaned at the feeling of him filling her up again, her tits pressing against the cold tile as she arched her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack fucked in her long, hard strokes, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the small stall. It was a miracle that no one had walked in yet, given the racket that they were making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you like daddy’s cock from behind, baby girl?” He panted, giving her ass another slap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels so fucking good, daddy,” she whimpered. “Your dick feels so good stretching out my naughty pussy, I’m gonna cum from you fucking me.” Hana gasped as she felt the steady rush of pleasure creeping from the depth of her groin. She reached between her legs and rubbed her swollen clit, moaning as the friction, coupled with Jack’s relentless pounding, brought her to climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack swore as her pussy squeezed around his shaft, coating him in her cum. He quickened his pace, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and wetting it before circling her exposed asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana flinched at the foreign feeling, before relaxing and letting him tease her hole with his slick finger. She squealed, her eyes flying open at the burn of him opening her asshole up with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck, daddy, finger my ass while you pound me.” She begged, revelling in the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of having both her holes stuffed full with cock crossed her mind as she rocked her hips back into Jack. It was another one of her filthy fantasies, and now with Jack regularly fucking her she wouldn’t be surprised if she could find another to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a whim, Hana grinned wickedly, moving forward until Jack slid out of her. Before he could be too disappointed, she reached behind and led his cock to her asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana turned to face him, rolling her eyes at his look of bewilderment. “Don’t say anything, just shut up and do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see Jack’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed before he steeled himself and started to work the tip of his dick into her tight ring. “Tell me when to stop if it hurts,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, biting her lip at the sting. His thumb felt like a huge intrusion to her virgin hole, but his fat cock was a whole different thing. Hana, ashamedly, was close to tapping out but let out a gasp of pleasure as Jack rubbed her clit in slow circles to distract her while he sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange, having a huge dick up her butt, but the feeling of discomfort slowly fizzled away as the imagery of his throbbing length stuffed inside her filled her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack started his thrusts out slowly, letting her get accustomed to his size before picking up the pace to one that had Hana crying out with every snap of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s cock feels so good in my ass,” she moaned, feeling another orgasm coming as he fucked her vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmf, Daddy’s gonna cum soon.” Jack ground out, his hips becoming sloppy as he brought himself closer to climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana braced her hands against the wall and worked her ass against him, her breath caught in her throat as she felt his heavy balls slap her sensitive clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she cried. “Cum in my ass daddy, cum with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack slammed his cock deep into her one last time, his length spasming inside her tight walls as he unloaded his cum inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana let out a shriek as she found her release, her climax claiming her body and mind as her pussy twitched and gushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair slumped against the wall, Jack feebly lifting his arm to turn off the shower, and Hana still succumbed by the bliss that he had brought her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe…” he panted, “that I just came in your asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana giggled, turning her head to peck him on the cheek. “What’s so hard to believe? The fact that you fucked a teenager’s asshole, or the fact that I took it like a champ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, sliding his now-soft cock out of her before helping her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both. Now let’s hurry and clean up before the team comes running and ask why the hell we have no more water.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>